Brandon Luttrell
Staff Sergeant Brandon W. "Lutty" Luttrell is a character featured in Eternal Winter and one of the few survivors of the Gamma Ray Blast in 2020. Bio Brandon William Luttrell was born on May 2, 1982 in San Bernadino, California to Charles Luttrell and Miranda Hartman Luttrell. His father, a Vietnam Vet who worked in construction, and his mother worked in a beauty salon. Luttrell's parents constantly disputed and Luttrell experienced constant verbal and emotional abuse from his father, who thought his son wasn't tough and strong like him, but still truly loved his son. His mother was also physically abused by his father and Charles was sent to therapy in an attempt to fix his alchoholic, abusive behavior predominantly caused by horrid experiences in Vietnam. Unfortunately, during a dispute with Brandon when Brandon is sixteen, he was murdered a few feet from Brandon in a drive-by shooting. The suspects were never found. Less than a year later, his mother also passed after a two year battle with breast cancer. Brandon was then sent to live with his aunt and uncle, much more forgiving and grateful than Brandon's parents. All of these experiences and the deaths of his parents, drastically strenghted and toughened Brandon's mentality and attitude, being a prime reason for his joining of the military. Brandon graduated from High School in 2000 and dropped out of Penn State University, to enlist in the United States Army after the September 11th attacks in 2001. He is sent to Fort Benning, Georgia for basic training and choses an Infantry MOS. He is then assigned to a reserve unit for five years before being reassigned to the 82nd Airborne Division at Fort Bragg, North Carolina. Their 1st Brigade, which is he is part of, is deployed to Iraq in June 2007 with the rank of Staff Sergeant, serving as a Infantry Squad Leader for a platoon, in a Rifle Company, where he receives the nickname of "Lutty." His unit is sent to the heavily contested Al-Anbar Province and combat is consistent through out the deployment. Luttrell personally witnesses a Humvee completely destroyed by an IED, killing all soldiers inside and starting a coordinated ambush by enemy insurgents. He is shot in the arm twice, through the shoulder, and loses consciousness. He recalls the last thing he remembers before blacking out is an event during his childhood when he and his father were playing football and having fun and all the good times they had, and Brandon realizes how much he loved his father and how troubled he was. Brandon is then sent to Ramstein, Germany, recovering from his wounds and then he is sent back home in December 2007 and recuperates with his wife, Michelle, who he had met around the neighboring area around Fort Bragg. After being discharged from the army the next month, his destructive behavior begins. Luttrell starts to drink, and begins to develop symptoms of PTSD, the disorder caused by traumatic experiences such as war, abuse, or natural disasters. He begins to abuse his wife and has horrible memories of the war, having constant vivid dreams of brutal combat and begans to sleep-walk. One night, he has his most vivid sleep walking experience and begans to act out a role of "Genghis Khan", thinking he is a soldier and he's trying to kill the "hajjis", deriving from experiences in Iraq. He grabs his wife and shoves her on the bed and then brutally rapes and sodomizes her, his wife not knowing that Luttrell is sleep walking. He then stabs her twenty times in the chest in their kitchen and walks back to bed, having no memory or instance as to what just happened in the event. He wakes up, with the pitful smell of blood, and discovers his wife gagged, bound, nude below the waist, and bleeding from the extreme number of stab wounds in their kitchen. Unbeknowst to him, he had also actually recorded the event and all the footage is on a camera. He immediately calls the police and tells what happened. He is histerically crying but the police discovers the footage and he is guilty of first degree murder and is sentenced to twenty five years in prison, with possible parole in 2015. He is released during that period after six years when It is discovered he has had PTSD all along and receives intense therapy, but only helps with the memories in Iraq. However, he still liives with haunting memories of watching the footage and the abuse he has given to his wife. During 2020, he is living with a new girlfriend, who sympathizes and feels much pity for him, and they have a three year old daughter when the occurence happens. Further tragedy happens after the gamma ray when his daughter passes away of malnourishment and his wife mysteriously disappears. He begins to team up with a group of other survivors and they begin to fight for their lives in the post-apocalyptic wasteland, including his cousin Sergeant Scott Lester, who also served in the 82nd Airborne Division, who he met in California. Scott is hesistant and aware of Luttrell's brutality and past. The two are first violent and argumentative, but eventually form a bond and accept each other's differences. Category:Eternal Winter Category:Characters